Saja
Overview =Setting= The Saja language (Kasak Saja: abbr. SJA) is the current language of the Saja people (Idem Saja). It is the descendant language of Azuril, which was spoken over 40,000 years earlier by a group of people who were accidentally transported into the world of the Patheren, the original inhabitants of the world, Yupit. Saja script (Sulata Saja) is the crude form of the script the Azuril wrote in, Sihinda Azuril. As a daughter language of Azuril, Kasak Saja, has many of its core words derived from Azuril. For example, the words'' I, you'' and he as well as the verb to be in Kasak Saja ''are ''em, en, at and i'' and in Azuril are ''mu, nu, tu and yi respectively''. Just as in ''Azuril, ''there are no definite and indefinite articles. ''Kasaka Saja has also been affected by the only other language in the world at that time 40,000 years ago, Tapni. People The Saja people (Idem Saja) were originally nomads, reminiscent of their ancestors, the Azuril. Around 30,000 years ago, 10,000 years after the total extinction of the Azuril language, people and culture (Kasaka Azuril), the Idem Saja, or simply, Sajatar (This is the Saja word for a Saja person or people, much like 'American' is the word in English for an American person) had decided that they had had enough of the nomadic way of life and settled in an expansive flatlands that had grass growing for miles with a few hills. The area was called Azran Endethril in Azuril meaning Flatlands (SJA: Inilos Endil). Today it is known as Kunam Saja ''or simply, Saja country. =Basic Grammar= '!' To properly see the ''Saja Script (Sulok ko Saja)' please download and install the font file ''Saja' True Type Font'' file. !' The text will show if you leave the file window open or if you put it in the C:\WINDOWS\Fonts folder if you have windows Download Saja Font File (34.47kb * This Font file is complete in just the letters, numbers and simple punctuation marks. The other parts of this font are still under construction. Simple Sentence, Interrogative & Compound Sentences The Saja Language (Saja:'' Kasaka Saja ) has two different grammatical structures (Saja: Yurak Riminyiril ) depending on whether the sentence is a statement or question. For simple statements, Saja follows the OVS format. If the subject is not present, it is assumed that the subject is 'I' (Em). When said with a rise in tone near the end of the sentence, the assumed subject is 'You' (En). To avoid restating the subject, the pronoun yar may be used in place of a subject previously mentioned. For interrogative sentences, simply switch the subject and object of the sentence and it becomes an interrogative sentence. Compound sentences follow the same structure as the simple sentence with a conjunction (and, or, nor, xor *) between the two simple sentences. *''Xor'' - this is a form of or with a preference for the second option. The three sentence structures are shown below. (''Object is italicized, Verb is underlined, Subject is '''bolded) Simple Statement * Whenever an apostrophe is present, it denotes a pause in the word as if it were two words instead of one. (Bo'il = Boh - eel) Interrogative * Whenever an apostrophe is present, it denotes a pause in the word as if it were two words instead of one. (Ra'em = Rah - ehm) Compound Sentence Personal Pronouns Personal pronouns are also very simple in ''Kasaka Saja. The three main point of views are first person ''(I), ''second person (You) and third person (He/She). To make the plural form, simply add the pronoun pluralizer (-''ar''). This pluralizer is only used for these three pronouns as Saja nouns have no plural form. *''Yar'' is the word for 'it' and also can be used as a placeholder subject for a topic previously mentioned Pronouns in Kasaka Saja do not decline depending on case in a sentence (i.e.: in English, he/she changes to him/her when used in the accusative ''or ''dative case). The meaning can be derived from its place in the sentence. To get the accusative case, the pronoun must be spoken away from the verb. To get the dative case, the pronoun must be next to the verb. In cases where both forms are needed, the dative form can be achieved by following the structure previously mentioned. Another way to create a sentence with two pronouns in two different cases is to say cal (to / for) and then the pronoun to get it in the dative case. The left over pronoun is in the accusative case. Examples of these are listed below. (Nominative case is italicized, Accusative is bolded, Dative is underlined) Postpositions Prepositions in English are actually postpositions in Kasaka Saja. They always come after the word they are linked to. For example, '...on ''the table''...' becomes '...ahina bin...', with the postposition coming after the word. Here are a few examples: Here are a list of prepositions. (under construction) Numbers Numbers 0 - 10 Numbers are simple in Kasaka Saja in that they do not change depending on if they are cardinal (one, two, three, etc) or ordinal (first, second, third, etc.). Instead, to make the ordinal form of the number, the linking word k' (ko) (of) gets placed in between the object being counted and the number, for example: Second ''rival'' = Jiralhane ko ho Here are the numbers 0 - 10: Examples of Ordinal Numbers ''1-10: Numbers 11 - 19 To create numbers 11 - 19 simply say the number of ten's (''tam) followed by the number in the one's place. Here are the numbers 11 - 19 with a breakdown of how they are made: Numbers 20 - 90 To create numbers 20, 30 , 40 and 50 all the way to 90, simply put the number of times you are multiplying ten before the word for ten (tam). To make a number that includes a number in the one's place (i.e.: 74), simply construct it like this: seven-ten-four (Ramza-tam-onor = Seventy-Four). Although there are hyphens in this example, the numbers are usually written together as one word: Ramzatamonor ''. However, when written, it is written with a seven in the tens place and a four in the ones place just like with Arabic numbers, 74 or . Numbers 100 - 1,000,000,000 Creating these numbers follows the same rules with creating the tens (20, 30, 40, etc). The only difference is that the the higher number gets written/spoken first with the tens and ones nested afterwards. For example: 254 = two-hundred-five-ten-four (''Ho'amorsyirtamonor : ) =Dictionary= ... =Example text= ...Category:Languages